Matter Over Mind
by Luna Aiello
Summary: Just a little something for Anike Kandayuu ;3


"Lavi?"

"Yes Lenalady?"

"Kiss me."

"… _What?_ "

The two teens sat in Lenalee's room, the young girl laying on her side as she watched Lavi talk, propped up on his elbow. His face was now one of disbelief, as if she had just asked him to jump into a volcano.

"I… don't think that's a good idea Lenalee." He managed to choke out.

This just made her more frustrated, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him half on top of her. She locked their lips together in a deep, heated kiss. After the initial shock of her brash actions wore off, Lavi complied to her wishes, one hand coming up to tangle in her silky tresses while the other slid from her hip to the small of her back. Already everything was getting hot, jolts of tingling heat resonating from the places his hands moved and their lips danced. Despite her shyness, Lenalee's moves were bold; one leg moving slowly, sensually, up Lavi's thigh until her knee was hooked on his hip, pressing ever closer to him. She could feel the large bulge in his pants and the effects it was having on her, along with the fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She tugged him closer and this time the redhead didn't need much persuading to roll fully on top of her, nestled between her thighs. They broke apart for air, small gasps and groans coming from the pair as Lavi's slight rocking motion rubbed their most sensitive areas together.

"Are you sure about this..?" he questioned, his single emerald eye studying her own amethyst ones. He could feel his control slipping as his desire grew, but he had to be certain.

"I'm sure." She nodded, giving him a small smile. She was just so _horny_ , though she'd never say that out loud, and it didn't help that she'd been having dreams about him..

Her confirmation was all he needed to start working his magic, swiftly discharging her of her coat and bra, tossing them aside carelessly. Lavi lightly kissed and licked down her neck and across her collarbones, earning small shivers and gasps in response, nibbling on her earlobes before taking his explorations lower. Her back arched as he took quite a large portion of her right breast into his mouth, sucking it and circling his tongue around her hardened nipple, his hand coming up to massage her other breast, rubbing at her nipple. Lenalee moaned his name, gripping his upper arms and grinding against him as he teased her. Once he was done, he removed his mouth with a small suctioned noise, instantly switching sides and repeating his actions. She moaned, louder this time, nails lightly digging into his shoulders and heels pressing into his backside to help her push up against his contained erection, _hard_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lavi knew he shouldn't be doing this. Never mind that Komui was her brother – and quite a scary brother at that – and that he could leave at any time and she was so out of his league, but he just couldn't control his emotions or his body when he was around her. The sheer force of his emotions scared the daylights out of him, he had such little control but he _wanted_ her. That tiny part of his brain that was still thinking rationally disappeared when he pulled back, staring down at her half naked form. Her beautiful creamy skin, the curves of her body (especially those perky breasts that were at _least_ two cup sizes bigger than he imagined), those enticingly perfect lips and the rosy blush that now dusted her cheeks. The redhead was intoxicated by her mere presence, so to add her actions on top of that he was close to drunk.

"You're wearing more clothes than I am." Lenalee pointed out with a pout.

Lavi chuckled and pulled off his shirt, letting it join her clothes somewhere on the floor. His continued his kisses lower, hands traveling over every inch of her body until his lips came to the edge of her skirt.

"Hmm." He mused, and with one quick motion he pulled off her skirt and panties, discarding them as well.

The Chinese girl gasped at his sudden action; about to chide him but his lips found their way to the insides of her thighs, kissing so slowly it was torture. He would get so close to her folds then stop, going back to her knee and starting again. The smell of her arousal was making him dizzy with want, but he was enjoying watching her squirm as he continued his teasing, making liquid trickle from her entrance. When he voiced this observation, Lenalee's cheeks burned brighter, her brows knitting together. She shoved him back a little, sitting up and working at his belt with deft fingers, removing it in record time and managing to pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. Her hormones were going wild, her mind and body overtaken by the _need_.

'God, that was so **_hot_** …' he thought, watching with a smirk as her eyes grew a little wider and her whole face flushed that soft shade of red at the sight of his erection. He pushed her back against the pillows, making quick work of removing his remaining clothing and moving back to hover over her. She trembled with anticipation as he positioned his member against her opening, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him into another fiery kiss. Lavi started to push into her but stopped when she tensed, moving back a little. Lenalee wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to keep going but every time she tensed he would stop, worry lining his face.

With a growl she pushed him onto his back, moving to straddle him instead. As much as she loved the way he cared for her and was always more gentle with her than anyone else, now was not the time. She _needed_ him. With only the slightest hesitation as she positioned him, she lowered herself onto his member, biting her lip at the tearing sensation inside her. Her strong legs stayed put despite the instinct to move away, but her arms gave out, causing her to collapse on his chest.

"Lenalee?" Lavi's voice sounded surprised, but worried, his strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm fine." She replied, blinking back the tears that stuck to her eyelashes.

She gave herself time to adjust to his size before slowly rocking her hips. It still hurt a little but the pleasure soon outweighed the pain. Lenalee pushed herself up, hands on his chest, one of his hands moving to grip her hip, the other moving behind his head. She rocked her hips again, slowly, watching Lavi's very surprised face melt into one of bliss. He was indeed very surprised by all this, but also loving every second of it. Gradually, the raven-haired girl picked up her pace, both of them moaning and small, pleasured screams coming from Lenalee as Lavi thrusted up to meet her motions. Her mind was getting fuzzy, the ecstasy building up inside her and she pushed herself to go faster. Lavi moaned, grabbing at her frantically as they both got closer and closer to release.

"Oh God, **Lavi**!" she gasped, scratching at his chest and neck lightly, legs squeezing around him.

He could feel himself about to lose it just from the way she said his _name_. His hands moved to cup her ass, shifting their position just that _little_ bit, making her clench even tighter around him. They both moved faster, _harder_ , reaching desperately for that release, moaning, screaming.

"O-Oh, _fuck_ , Lavi..! I… I'm coming!" she yelled, climaxing.

That pushed him over the edge and with a few more thrusts, he came too, holding her tightly against him.

Again, she collapsed onto his chest, both of them panting and covered in sweat, the smell of love making hanging in the air like a curtain. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath, but then Lenalee rolled off, laying next to him instead. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the sound of it so soothing that her eyelids started to droop. Lavi lightly moved her hair back from her face, stroking her cheek and placing a tender kiss to her forehead. That smile that he loved so much graced her lips and he found himself smiling back, arm draping around her waist.

"I love you Lavi…" the angel in his arms murmured before drifting off to sleep.

He lay there, shocked once again, and unable to bring himself to say it back. He realized then, like a punch in the gut, that he _did_ love her and that was a very, very dangerous thing…

The next morning, as the sun snuck through the curtains and roused Lenalee from her sleep, her mind still groggy and body sore all over, she noticed something warm pressed against her. It took her a minute of blinking to realize that she was staring into the crook of Lavi's neck, and that warmth she felt were his arms wrapped around her waist. They were also completely naked. Her face burned the deepest shade of red as the memories of last night flooded back through her mind and she tilted her head to look up at his still sleeping face, snoring lightly above her. She tried to wriggle her way out, but his arms were too heavy and she was trapped against him. Not that she minded the close contact, it was just that they were _naked_.

"Lavi?" she breathed, pushing on his chest. He stirred a little but didn't wake. "Lavi!" she tried again, louder this time.

He started awake, blinking down at her with his single eye.

"Lenalee?" he sounded confused, but it took him only a second to recall what they had done. His cheeks turned pink and he removed his arms from around her. Lenalee was surprised by her own disappointment at the loss of his warmth, but she shrugged it off, getting up and quickly getting dressed. Slowly, Lavi did the same, both glancing at each other when the other was not looking and making their own embarrassed blushes worsen. Once they were both somewhat presentable, they sat next to each other on the bed, unsure as to what to do next.

"So…" Lavi started, drawing out the sound.

Lenalee looked at him and he gave her that laid back smiled of his, making her giggle.

"I guess this means we're together now?" she questioned.

He grinned so wide it looked almost painful.

"I guess so." He agreed, leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

They spent the whole day blushing and dodging everyone's questions, giving each other knowing looks.


End file.
